Information is typically communicated between a ground station and an aircraft using a VHF communications apparatus that operates in a frequency band allocated to aircraft operation. For example, voice communications between aircraft and ground-based air traffic control facilities are generally carried out by means of a VHF communications transceiver that employs amplitude modulation (AM) and operates in a frequency band from 118.0 MHz to 135.95 MHz on any of a plurality of selectable and discrete channel frequencies in this band. Data may also be communicated between a ground station and an aircraft by coupling a modem to the VHF communications transceiver so that data may be communicated by modulating a radio frequency carrier with audio frequency tones. Alternately, phase shift keying, or other known modulation methods may be used to transmit data on current VHF data networks. For example, data may be transferred between the ground station and an aircraft using the well known Aircraft Communications Addressing and Reporting System (ACARS). Alternately, the Aeronautical Telecommunication Network (ATN) may be used, which provides a datalink capability so that bit-oriented communication may occur between the air traffic controller and the aircraft.
Since radio communications at VHF frequencies is generally limited to line of sight propagation, communications between the ground station and the aircraft are generally not possible after the aircraft has flown beyond the horizon. If intervening geographical obstructions, such as a mountain range, are present between the ground station and the aircraft, communications may not be possible even though the aircraft has not yet flown beyond the horizon. In order to maintain continuous communications between a ground station and an aircraft, a plurality of intervening ground stations are generally required to relay signals between the station originating the communications and the aircraft as it proceeds along a given flight route. Accordingly, in a circuit-switched radio system, a connection is created between the originating ground station and the aircraft through one or more relay stations by dedicating a predetermined amount of transmission capacity to the connection. Alternately, in a packet-switched system (such as ACARS), a connection is created between the originating station and the aircraft by transmitting data in packets having address and control data encoded on discrete portions of the communication. As a result, several connections may use the same transmission path simultaneously, since the path is dedicated to a single connection only for the packet transmission.
In either case, a route from the ground station to the aircraft must be selected and enabled. Signal routing may be based upon prior calculation, or upon operational experience obtained from aircraft that regularly navigate along a selected route. Thus, “hand-over” points, which are locations where the aircraft ceases communicating with one ground station, and initiates communications with another, may be determined by analysis, or may be empirically determined. In another known method, an aircraft that is navigating along a selected route may continuously monitor the absolute signal strength of a plurality of ground stations within radio range of the aircraft, and selectively communicate with the ground station having the highest signal strength. A hand-over then occurs when the signal strength of the selected station diminishes relative to the signal strength of another ground station along the route.
Although the foregoing methods constitute acceptable methods for effecting the hand-over, various drawbacks nevertheless exist. In systems where the hand-over points have been analytically or empirically determined, the aircraft is constrained to navigate along the routes for which hand-over data has been previously compiled, and to communicate with the pre-selected ground stations. Such systems may not provide seamless and reliable communications for an aircraft since variations in signal strength may be present that do not arise from terrain obstructions. For example, variations in signal strength may arise due to changes in the radiated power from the ground stations. In systems that rely on the simultaneous measurement of absolute signal strengths from a plurality of ground stations, variations in signal strength may also occur that complicate the selection of a ground station. For example, more than one ground station may present relatively equal signal strengths to the communications system on the aircraft, so that the ground stations compete for the handover. In other cases, terrain obstructions may abruptly interrupt an established communications path, so that seamless and reliable communications for an aircraft are interrupted.
What is needed is a communications system that avoids the shortcoming inherent in the prior art.